Rebirth of Love
by Atem no koibito
Summary: Seth, a village boy falls in love with Kisara, the Princess of Egypt. These two are brutally torn apart when their love is crushed under the weight of power. Tricked, Kisara is murdered while Seth dies trying to rescue her. But, their story can't end like this. Seth has to get justice for his love- even if it meant being reborn to destroy the one who destroyed them. AU -ON HIATUS-


**Hey everyone! My first pairing! (When you take out the Darkshipping I had written in my other fanfics that have been taken down). This story is loosely based off of a movie that I watched, yes, another movie. I have taken the basic plot, but how that plot is formed is all my idea! Egyptian style is mine. All I took was part of the romance, the rebirth part, and the revenge part, and came up with the storyline. For those who want to know what that movie is, it's a Bollywood film called** _ **Om Shanti Om,**_ **which is super awesome movie. One of my favourites.**

 **Anyways, enough of me talking. I hope you all enjoy this story. Please, leave a lovely review at the end to tell me what you think. :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Rebirth of Love

Chapter 1

* * *

Even with the sun blaring down hotly on the town, no one seemed to mind the extensive heat. The people that inhabited Nubia continued to bustle about, absolutely excited. Women rushed about with baskets filled with colourful drapes, cloth, and ribbons of all sorts to decorate their small village in the city, while the men manned the stalls to cash in on some extra money before the glamourous holiday began in a week time. The children danced through the streets happily, their laughter bringing some excitement into the busy atmosphere.

It was that time of the year again when the Pharaoh of Nubia celebrated a tradition that has been kept for many years. It started off as a child's silly game, but soon everyone learned to take interest in the game which set aside status and brought everyone down to the same level. Equality. They celebrated the fact that they were equal, and that they were the same as the Pharaoh and held just as much rights as him. They would throw a grand feast throughout the city, and they would all party until they were done for the day. While all this was going on, blue eyes filled with excitement watched the commotion from his seat on his house's balcony.

"Finally, I can see her again," Seth murmured to himself happily as he gazed down at the people before him with his sandaled feet swaying back and forth lazily. A scoff however met his ears and at that Seth had to look up to shoot his partner a bewildered expression.

"I can't believe that you're still after her. It's been so many years. Why don't you quit going after that impossible love of yours already?"

Seth stared at the white-haired person before him. A scar ran down his friend's face which looked to have seemingly hurt a lot, and rich tan skin that brought out the red and dark brown colour of his eyes.

"Bakura, I can't. She's been in my heart ever since I first laid eyes on her. I love her, and I don't care about what you say."

"She's the Princess!" Bakura exclaimed exasperatedly, throwing his hands up in the air as he turned to face Seth on the ledge. "I wouldn't have said it if it was a normal girl, but you're crushing on the Princess. It's downright impossible."

"I don't care," Seth snapped, the wind blowing his chestnut coloured hair off his face. "All I know is that in a week the Pharaoh will come into the village and bring the beautiful and ever graceful Kisara with him, and therefore I will have a chance to see her. So please, don't ruin my mood!"

Rolling his eyes, Bakura turned to face the crowd again and munched slowly on the scrap of bread that was clenched between his fingers. "A nineteen year old fantasizing like a little kid, how pathetic. Oh well, when you get hurt the day she's finally married off, don't come crawling to me to comfort you."

"Shut up," Seth countered, shooting Bakura another glare. "You're criticising my dream? What about yours? That's even more stupid. Who the hell strives to be the King of Thieves? I get that you're pretty good at picking a person's pocket, but c'mon. Now you're just being ridiculous."

"I am not being ridiculous!" Bakura shot back. "My dream is way more realistic than yours. Which is most likely to happen? A good pick-pocket having a shot at becoming a King in his trade, or a village boy marrying a Princess?!"

"Bakura, I'm sick and tired of arguing! If you can't stop lecturing me for one day, don't come back to my house!" Seth shouted, and with that he swiveled around and dropped on to the floor before proceeding to enter the house.

"I'm your friend!" Bakura yelled after him, following his actions and going into the house as well. "I'm telling you for your own good. Nothing will come out of this dream of yours so I want you to stop before it gets out of control."

Scowling as he ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, Seth didn't stop to reply to Bakura. Of course. He wasn't a fool. He was aware that nothing would come out of his little yearning for Kisara, but he just couldn't help it. She was the prettiest, loveliest, and kindest girl he had ever had the pleasure of laying his eyes on. She was just so perfect, and so graceful, and so, amazing, that he couldn't stop dreaming about her.

"Oh, Seth, are you going to the market? Can you please get me some groceries while you're out?"

Stopping, Seth turned back to the kitchen where his mother stood up from crouching on the floor to get out some pans to cook. She looked at him with dirt on her face, and seeing the washcloth in her hands he understood that she had been cleaning.

"Alright, Mama. What do you need?" he asked, walking up to her. He watched as she hastily wiped her hands on her dress before turning around to dig through some stuff on the counter.

"I've been so busy that I haven't been able to go into the market to buy anything. We're running out of food. So, before those vendors raise their prices any higher now that the festival is coming around, get everything on the list." Finding the piece of paper that she was looking for, she handed it to him. Looking at it, Seth nodded and took the money that she had then placed next to him.

"Are you sure that this is all?" he asked, turning around and ignoring Bakura who was leaning over his shoulder to take a look at the list.

"Yes, that's all," his mother confirmed, and without hesitating Seth walked through the doorway with Bakura running beside him.

Walking out into the heat, no longer hidden from the burning rays, Seth entered the marketplace by just turning a single corner. Looking up, he grinned when a group of children ran past him and into the direction where they had just came from. Their laughter echoed through the small road, and Seth's smile only got bigger when he looked around the bazaar. People were indeed rushing about, and it was all so lively. It never failed to brighten his mood.

"I just love the feeling this festival brings, don't you?" Seth asked Bakura before walking into the crowd of people.

"Meh," Bakura instead scowled, shooting a glare at the overly happy kids before following the brunet who disappeared between the crowd.

Reaching a stall, Seth immediately began to order what it is that he needed to get for his mother. Barley, fish, some vegetables and a bit of fruit all went into the little bag on his shoulder as he went from stall to stall. He wasn't one who liked wasting time. Getting his job done was more important than allowing himself to get distracted.

"You only like the festival because you get to see Kisara," Bakura mumbled beside him under his breath, and Seth just had to stop and nudge him in the ribs.

"Why don't you stop it now? I thought we were done with the conversation for today?" Seth snapped before sifting through his shopping bag to make sure everything was on his list.

"I will never stop unless you prove yourself and get married to the Princess, or give up this dream!"

"It's not a dream. I just like her! You're the one who's assuming that I expect something."

"Well you're going to be sorry one day!"

"No I won't!"

Running up to catch Seth, Seth however just glared at him and walked quickly towards his home. He had gotten everything on his mother's list, so now it was time to make sure she got her groceries. She was going to cook something spectacular and he didn't want to miss even a little bit of the wonderful aroma of food cooking.

"Hey!" and immediately Seth felt a nudge against his chest. Holding the bruised spot and shooting Bakura a glare, he saw that the now adult wasn't even looking at him, but in fact past him.

"Why did you do that?!" he exclaimed angrily.

"Sorry, but I needed to get your attention somehow," Bakura explained uncaringly. "Why don't we drop in the cavern just for a quick drink?"

Seth made a disgusted face at the suggestion. "You want to get drunk so early in the day? Are you out of your mind?!"

"Hey, it's packed because of the holiday, so I'm not the only crazy person. I just want one drink and then we'll go home," Bakura said, and he grabbed Seth's arm and began to pull him in the direction of the cavern.

"Bakura, no! You can go on your own. I need to get these groceries to my mother right now. I see no reason for me to tag along with you," Seth resisted, and he tried to pull away from Bakura's tight grip.

"C'mon, please?" Bakura asked without letting go.

"Dammit, no!" Seth shouted back.

"Why not?! I do so much for you and you can't even come with me to take a drink?"

"I don't drink," Seth stated, and was just about to turn away when Bakura grabbed his arm.

"Please, Seth. It's way too loud. If my enemies are in there while I'm getting high and they take advantage of me and I come out half dead, then that's all your fault."

Seth looked at Bakura with astonishment since the mere idea of such a thing happening was insane. "That's impossible. I saw you take down four grown men while injured when you were only thirteen summers. I'm sure you can handle a couple of drunk guys without my help. Besides, I wouldn't want to fight your battles." Bakura stared blankly at him. "You went off and made enemies, then you'll have to deal with them. Not me." And with that, Seth turned around once more to head home.

"C'mon Seth. Please! I'm practically begging you! What kind of friend are you?!" Bakura hollered after him, and having no other choice than to allow Bakura to guilt trip him, he turned back around.

"Fine. But only one drink. If you dare ask for another, I'll be the one to beat you up."

"Deal!"

The two entered the bar where they were met with even louder shouting and noise that outside. The bar was completely packed, drunk men frolicking all over the place while some were still a bit sober since they had just sat down with their second or third drink of the day. Seth scrunched his face up in disgust by the scene, but saw that Bakura wasn't bothered even slightly.

"Can I get one beer!?" Bakura shouted, and it wasn't before long when the bartender slid a drink over to him.

Seth rolled his eyes as he saw Bakura sniff the drink, and he had to smack the man on the back to remind him that they had to be going. Nodding, Bakura gave a last sniff and took a sip. Agitated, clearly not wanting to stay there any longer, Seth tapped his foot impatiently with the grocery bag clutched tightly in his hand.

"Crap, can't wait to see that beauty again. The Pharaoh locks her away in his palace, then teases us with her every year."

Seth's ears immediately perked when he heard the topic two men were talking about right behind him, sitting at a table with their half-filled drinks in front of them. As soon as they began talking, Seth clenched his hands tightly to keep his rage in. How dare they talk about the Princess in such a manner?! Didn't they understand who she was? How could they even think of doing such a thing! The thought alone made Seth's blood boil, and no doubt sensing something off about his friend, Bakura turned around to see what was wrong.

"Swear, if I ever have the chance to get my hands on her, I'll rip away those clothes of hers and just delve-"

"Shut up!"

Before he could react, Bakura stood up with shock as Seth screamed and took the bag filled with groceries and smack it across the first man's face. As the man fell to the floor and the groceries scattered everywhere, the other man stood up with clenched fists.

"What the heck is your problem, brat!?" he shouted, and without wasting a second Seth grabbed on to the man's shirt and pushed him against a post that was nearest to them.

"S-Seth! Stop! What are you doing?!" Bakura shouted, and he ran up to stop the brunet.

"How dare you speak of the Princess like that?! Don't you have any shame?!" Seth shouted, his eyes wild with rage. The man however pushed him away and he stumbled into Bakura's arms, only to be grabbed by the other man.

"Why do you care about the way we talk about her? She's freakin' sexy. Who wouldn't want a piece of her-"

"I'm going to kill you!" Seth bellowed, and he ripped himself away from Bakura and charged at the man. With all his strength he grabbed the man's throat and squeezed tightly, kicking the other man who tried to attack him from behind.

"Seth! I said stop it!" Bakura shouted, and grabbing Seth's hand he pulled him away from the man who crumbled to the ground. Not waiting to see what else was going to happen, Bakura dragged Seth who was shaking with anger out of the cavern and away from the beer house as far as possible. Once they were far enough, Bakura turned on him.

"What the hell were you doing?!" he shouted.

"They were speaking such vile things about her! What did you expect me to do? Sit around and listen to their nonsense?!" Seth yelled back. "I can't tolerate that!"

"Well get over it!" Bakura said loudly. "Many people say things like that, and much worse than what you just heard. You can't go about beating up every single person! Besides, they were drunk!"

Angered and absolutely frustrated, Seth turned around and stormed off in the direction of his home. The after effects of his rage left him trembling, and he was still unable to bring himself to calm down. He couldn't speak to anyone just yet. Hearing such things about the Princess made him feel dirty knowing someone was tarnishing her pure image. He couldn't stand things like that. No one is allowed to speak about his Princess like that. No one!

Reaching home before he knew it, Seth just stormed in and went up to his room, Bakura following with a frustrated expression on his face.

"Seth, what took you so long? Did you bring the groceries?" his mother asked, but Seth said nothing and continued on upstairs.

"Bakura, what happened to him?" Seth heard her ask as he went into his room and flopped down on the bed.

"Some dimwits were spouting some trash about the Princess, and he got all mad. Beat them up," he heard Bakura explain to his mother.

"What?!"

"Yeah, I had to pull him away. Damaged the groceries too. I'll go buy some new ones," Bakura offered, and the slam of the front door signaled that Bakura had left.

Still fuming, Seth glared into his pillow when he heard soft footsteps climb the stairs. Hearing his door creak open, he braced himself for the lecture his mother was about to give him. She had warned him about his temper many times before, so now he was going to be in some deep trouble. He had no regrets though. He gave those men a good beating for tarnishing his Princess, so a beating from his mother was nothing.

"Mama, I don't regret it," he stated, not moving. A sigh met his ears and a pat on his back confused him greatly, but none shocked him more than the words that came out of her mouth.

"I know, and I can understand."

"Really?" he asked, getting up to look into her blue eyes. She nodded.

"No one wants to hear anything bad about their loved ones, but getting into fights for them isn't worth it. Especially when it comes to big figures such as the Princess. There will be many people talking Seth. You can't-"

"I know," he said quickly. "I know, but I just can't help it. I just get so mad…"

"And I understand that. You care about the Princess. So, that is why I would tell you to serve the royal family. Since you're already so loyal, surely you would be among the high ranks in the Pharaoh's court. Seth, with your attitude you can-"

"Mama, that's impossible." Looking at her sadly as soon as he cut her off made her fall silent. "It's impossible," he stated once more.

She sighed to herself. "Nothing is impossible if you just have a little faith, Seth. You can accomplish many great things. I'm telling you."

Not hearing a response and just seeing him lie back down on the bed, she sighed, this time sadly to herself as she watched her son give in to the negativity called his mind. There was too much logic, and not much _what ifs_. Only he could get himself out of this box he trapped himself in. Only he can change his fate.

"Think about it," she encouraged one last time before patting him once more. Getting up, she turned around and left quietly. As the door clicked behind her, and Seth raised his head to stare at the door before flopping back down. No matter what she said or thought, he was just a village boy. That's all. He already has one big, impossible dream. No need to add another.

* * *

 **So, how do you all like it? Is it good? Should I continue? Are the characters alright? How about the plot? Are you interested?**

 **Well, please leave a lovely review! I can't wait to see what you all think. I wrote this all in one night so I better have a lot of reviews. xD Seriously though, review please. They are always appreciated. :)**


End file.
